koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Giuliano de'Medici
Giuliano de'Medici ( IG: Giulianodemedici) werd op 26 januari 1436 geboren als jongste zoon van Lorenzo I de'Medici, toenmalig Heer van Firenze. Na de machtsgreep van de Pazzi's vluchtte hij uit de republiek weg. Ruim een jaar zwierf hij rond om zich uiteindelijk in het Graafschap Holland te vestigen. Het is bekend dat hij hier Exodus schreef, waarin hij zijn vlucht en de gebeurtenissen die er aanleiding toe gaven verhaalt. Exodus Extract uit de kroniek Exodus, geschreven door Giuliano te Leiden. (Circa Juli-Augustus 1456) :Den 26ste april van het het jaar onzes Here 1454: :Onder luid gekraak gingen de deuren van het Palazzo open en kwamen de Medici’s in stoet naar buiten. :''Lorenzo de’ Medici, Heer van Firenze, liep voorop geflankeerd door zijn broer en zijn oudste zoon, Piero. De familie liep de Via Larga af en bereikte zo de Basilica San Lorenzo waar ze de zondagsmis zouden bijwonen. :''Terwijl ze de Basilica binnengingen, sloegen de Fiorentini hun hoofd neer. Lorenzo vervolgde zijn weg doorheen het schip en nam zijn plaats, helemaal vooraan in de kerk, in. De rest van de familie volgde zijn voorbeeld, Lorenzo’s broer nam plaats naast hem en werd gevolgd door Lorenzo’s zonen Pioro, Giovanni en Giuliano. :''Enkele ogenblikken later weerklonk een helder belletje en kwam de aartsbisschop van Pisa, die de eucharistieviering zou leiden, te voorschijn uit de sacristie. :''De bisschop knielde even voor het altaar en maakte een kruisteken. Hij sloeg zijn ogen ter hemel en smeekte God om genade, toen de hel losbarstte. :''De deuren van het godshuis werden opgegooid en een groep bewapende mannen stormden naar binnen. Ze vormde een haag voor de Medici’s en trokken hun zwaarden. Enkele gesmoorde kreten galmden door de kerk. Lorenzo sprong recht en trok eveneens zijn zwaard, “Waar haalt u het lef vandaan”, siste hij. :''De grootste onder hen trad naar voren en ging recht voor hem staan. “Ik ben blij dat je me nog herkent, Lorenzo Il Magnifico…” sneerde hij. :''Het was de heer van de Pazzi, een oude familie van bankiers en eeuwige vijanden van de Medici’s, die deze giftige woorden sprak. :“Uw macht is gebroken, heer. Wij, de Pazzi’s nemen de heerschappij over en houden daarbij het gehele volk, hier aanwezig, als getuige van deze memorabele dag.”, ging hij verder, “Geef u over en er zal geen bloed vlooien op deze geheiligde grond…” :Het werd even ijzig stil. :“Geef u over.” :“Nooit” zei Lorenzo en hij verhief zijn stem. :''Het woord echode nog steeds toen enkele ogenblikken later het wapengeweld losbarstte. :''Zowat iedereen had een wapen ter hand genomen, toen de heren van de machtige families met elkaar duelleerden. :''Zelfs de bisschop hield een zwaard in zijn handen en liep naar de Medici’s toe. Piero zag dit, haasste zich op het verhoogje rond het altaar en sprong op hem af. De bisschop wist hem echter te ontwijken en sloeg dadelijk terug. Hij haalde uit met zijn zwaard en raakte Piero in de halsslagader. Hij viel achterover en in zijn val veegde hij de kelk op het altaar weg. De rode wijn vermengde zich met zijn bloed. :''Giuliano zag dit en stormde op zijn beurt op de geestelijke af. Deze probeerde te vluchten naar de sacristie maar struikelde over zijn gewaad. Gioliano greep een kruisbeeld vast en sloeg hem neer. :''God had hem geen genade verleend. :''Vanaf het verhoog rond het altaar sloeg Giuliano de gevechten rond hem gade. Zijn ogen zochten de ruimte af naar zijn vader, tot hij hem zag, leunend tegen één van de robuuste zuilen. Hij baande zich een weg tussen de zee van mensen, mensen die vluchten, mensen die bleven voort vechten en mensen die het leven reeds verlaten hadden. :''Hij trof zijn vader aan zoals hij hem vanaf het altaar had gezien, maar nu bemerkte hij ook de bloedvlekken op zijn gewaad. Het was niet alleen zijn bloed maar ook dat van de heer van de Pazzi, wiens lijk naast hem op de grond lag. :“Haal me hier weg…” fluisterde hij Giuliano toe, terwijl hij probeerde recht te staan. Giuliano ondersteunde hem en hielp hem overeind. Met zijn hulp strompelde Lorenzo naar de Cappelle Medicee, het familiemausoleum waar vele Medici-lieden hun laatste rustplaats vonden. :“Als ik moet sterven”, verklaarde Lorenzo, “dan wil ik niet omringd zijn door vijanden, maar door oude vrienden…” :''Lorenzo ging liggen, “Het huis van mijn geest brandt” zei hij, terwijl zijn zoon naast hem knielde. :“Vader…” opperde Giuliano, maar zijn vader schudde het hoofd. Zijn gezicht verbleekte en werd zo wit als het marmer waarmee het vertrek bekleed was. :“Vlucht” zei hij, terwijl het laatste beetje kleur uit zijn gelaat wegtrok, “vlucht naar een ander land… Vlucht, maar vergeet Firenze niet…” :''Toen werd de dood stil. :''Giuliano snikte en veegde een traan weg, maar wist dat dit geen tijd was om te rouwen. Hij greep zijn zwaard en haastte zich, via een zijgangetje in de basiliek, naar het klooster erlangs. Aldaar griste hij een habijt mee en trok het aan, gehuld onder een kap vluchtte hij het klooster uit. :''Hij vluchtte door de straten van Firenze, overal heerste ontzetting en angst. Via een brug haastte hij zich de Arno over, de heldere rivier waarin Firenze zich iedere dag spiegelde om er zeker van te zijn dat ze nog steeds de mooiste stad was. :''Aan de andere oeverkant, maakte Giuliano zich meester van een vissersboot en vaarde ermee weg. Hij voelde zich als Aeneas van Troje, die ook zijn geboortestad moest verlaten, toen hij nog een laatste keer naar Firenze omkeek en haar “Tot ziens” toe mompelde. :''Hij was al ver weg, maar misschien hoorde hij nog dat ze antwoordde: “Vaarwel…”: Leiden De gebeurtenissen zijn meer dan een 2jaar oud wanneer Giuliano de’Medici, in de zomer van 1456, in Leiden aankomt. Hier, ver van de macht van Pazzi, wilt hij zijn leven opnieuw opbouwen. Alles is nieuw voor hem en vooral de taal, maar het nieuws dat hem bereikt heeft is een stimulans om te blijven voortvechten. In augustus hoort hij op de markt van Leiden dat dat enkele familieleden hebben weten te ontsnappen uit Firenze. De overige zijn opgehangen uit de ramen van het Palazzo della Signoria of onder dwang in ballingschap gegaan. Een maand na zijn aankomst in Leiden wordt Giuliano de eigenaar van een tarweveld en betrekt een leuk klein huisje in de Hollandse stad. Na de eerste succesvolle tarweoogst besluit hij om toe te treden tot de Orde der Tarwetelers. Op 26juli is het zover en wordt hij in het gildehuis, in aanwezigheid van raadsheer Jacco, opgenomen in de Orde. Categorie:Hollands persoon Categorie:Leiden